bolnikkifandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
Season 2 is the second season of Best of Luck Nikki. The Season 2 of Best of Luck Nikki started airing on Disney Channel India on June 3, 2012 with the episode "Let's Potty" till the airing of "Happy New Year!" (Special) on January 1, 2013 which marked the end of the season. Episodes A list of all the episodes from Season 2. {| class="wikitable" |- | Overall Episode Number ''' || '''Season Episode Number || Episode Title || Summary|| |- |27||1||Let's Potty||Himani is desperately trying to potty train Nikki in advance of her big interview with an exclusive preschool. As the Singhs try to cope without power and water, Rohan and Sunny create a haven in their bedroom by hooking up all their electronics to an extension cord - from Roli Aunty's house. Meanwhile, Dolly helps Pam prepare for an online chat with Jatin, a cute boy she likes - but when the power goes out, Pam can't get on video chat, so Dolly decides to invite Jatin over instead. |- |28||2||Nikki is 2!||The whole Singh family ends up in jail for Nikki's 2nd birthday after a series of mishaps and misunderstandings. Dolly, Sunny, and Nikki try to sneak into The Super Subzi concert after being unable to buy or win tickets, but get caught. Rohan tries to play one of the Super Subzi some of his songs, but gets arrested when he won't leave him alone. Meanwhile, Avtaar gets a miniature Donkey for Nikki's birthday party but turns out it's stolen, landing himself and Himani in jail as well. This episode shows Season 1 Opening Sequence even though it is a Season 2 episode |- |29||3||The Sea World||When Avtaar won't help her out with her cell phone bill, Dolly takes a miserable job working an ocean-themed children's party place, in order to pay it off. The job gets worse when Dolly gets stuck in a big crawl tube, and Avtaar gets stuck as well when he tries to get her out. Rohan uses Nikki to get cute girls, but his plan backfires when his new interest Kiran only cares about Nikki. Meanwhile, Himani gets addicted to trying to master a Wii-like tennis video game so Sunny decides to throw a match and let her win in order to make her stop playing. |- |30||4||Singh vs Singh||When Avtaar and Himani plan to go away for a night, Dolly and Rohan decide to throw a house party. However, the party is compromised when Avtaar and Himani get into a huge fight. Dolly desperately tries to get them to reconcile by teaching Nikki how to say "I sad", but Nikki won't say it on cue. Avtaar and Himani cancel their night away and stay home - leaving Dolly and Rohan to sneak their friends in and out of the basement and try to keep them quiet. When Goori invites Sunny to take "stupid" Table Manners classes with her, Himani forces him to say yes, much to his misery. |- |31||5||Dancing Singhs||Himani plans a big musical song and dance performance for the annual hospital charity gala. She tries to get the rest of the family to perform with her, starring Nikki in a spangley top hat and tails. When the rest of the Singhs (except Nikki) prove uncooperative, Himani replaces them all. Meanwhile, Dolly suspects Pam went to a popular girls' party that Dolly wasn't invited to. During a mock trial in class, Dolly puts Pam on the stand and finds out that she was lying, but not about the party. Instead, she was on out with her new boyfriend Gaurav - and his good friend Rahul who Dolly hates since childhood. Also, Sunny discovers he can make extra money selling random junk online, and ropes Rohan into helping him. |- |32||6||A L.A.R.P in the Park||Dolly has to bring a date with a new cute boy she likes. He offers to take them to the park for what she assumes it a picnic - but turns out the new boy is into LARPing (live action role playing) connected with Alien vs Animals, and Dolly and Nikki have to put on costumes and play along. Meanwhile, Avtaar wins a highly coveted Electician award but forgets to thank Himani in his speech (who was not present at the ceremony). Rohan helps Avtaar try to recreate the moment on video with a speech dedicated to Himani. Himani gets poked in the eye by Nikki and visits the hospital. She ends up so relaxed that she starts faking eye pain so she won't have to leave. |- |33||7||News Reporter Dolly||Dolly joins the news team at school and finds out that the best news piece will be submitted for an internship with the local news. She enlists Sunny and Nikhil to help pull an undercover job, in order to get a hard-hitting piece exposing corruption at the movie theater (an employee who will let kids into PG-13 movies for money). Meanwhile, Sanju, a kid from Rohan’s kindergarten class, transfers into school. Rohan regrets having cut off Sanju's ponytail when they were 5, and decides to try and make peace. Also, Nikki ruins an expensive pair of shoes that Himani was supposed to return. This episode also shows Season 1 Opening Sequence even though it is a Season 2 episode |- |34||8||Appy Days||Dolly and Pam use a "fake phone call" app to convince Himani and Pam’s mom that the other one gave permission for the girls to go to a party. When Sunny blows their plan, the girls have to think fast to try and avoid getting caught. Meanwhile, Rohan fills in for Avtaar at work when Avtaar is bitten by a spider. Rohan is hurt to discover that Avtaar simply describes him as “nice” when talking about his kids at work. Also, Nikki wants to play baby and won’t leave Sunny alone until he’ll play with her. |- |35||9||Battle of The Bands||Dolly and Maya decide to compete against Rohan and Popi in a battle of the bands competition at the mall in which Rahul is also competing, and is favored to win. Rohan and Maya end up falling for each other and refuse to compete so Dolly and Rohan decide to combine their bands in order to try and take the prize. Meanwhile, Sunny gets a new friend who is really wealthy and gives him an old MyTab. Avtaar goes to the kids house to return it, and winds up hanging out with the dad and fully enjoying the benefits of wealth himself. Also, Himani joins an art class and is considered terrible - until she submits one of Nikki's paintings. |- |36||10||Himani vs Paghmare Sir||Dolly's teacher, Mr. Paghmare, unfairly marks her test wrong and refuses to correct it, and Dolly winds up getting detention by snapping the point on his pencil out of frustration. Things get even worse when Himani takes matters into her own hands. Meanwhile, Avtaar takes Nikki to a ballet class and winds up participating and Popi helps Rohan prepare to tell Maya's old boyfriend (who happens to be captain of the wrestling team) to stop texting her. |- |37||11||Meet The Parents||Sunny blackmails Dolly and Rohan to pose as his parents in order to get him out of trouble in class with his older, nearsighted teacher. All goes well until the teacher sees Dolly out on a date at the movies and goes to the Singh house to let "Mr. Singh" know his wife isn't being faithful - only to find Rohan there, on a date with Tina. Meanwhile, Avtaar bets Himani she can't build a playhouse for Nikki on her own. |- |38||12||Sunny's 12 1/2 Birthday||Sunny promises to be good for a whole week so that Himani and Avtaar will throw him a birthday party (his 12th birthday party has been continually cancelled for months). He pulls it off but the day of his party there's a huge rain storm, leaving the Singhs locked in the house due to heavy rain and Sunny devasted. The family pulls together to create a fun birthday party at home for Sunny instead. Meanwhile, Dolly and Pam get into a huge fight because Ivy doesn't like Kunal. Regretting the fight, Dolly heads over to Pam's just as Pam heads to Dolly's - and both get stuck at each others' houses when the snow storm hits. Also, Rohan decides to help Avtaar get in shape. |- |39||13||The Break Up||Dolly is losing interest in Kunal but has a hard time breaking up with him because he keeps doing really nice things for her. Meanwhile, Himani volunteers to coach Sunny's new Pee-Wee Hockey team. She is overly competitive and forces Sunny to work harder and harder - until he scores a great shot and knocks out a few of her teeth. Also, Avtaar accidentally gets Rohan fired from Kukkad Nukkad and has to help figure out how to get him his job back. |- |40||14||Bear Business||Dolly and Pam babysit for the new neighbors, who have a girl Nikki's age. When Pam convinces Dolly to try on some of the mom's earrings, Dolly looses one in a build-a-bear stuffed animal and must try to get it back before the mom finds out. Meanwhile, Sunny gives Avtaar a fake lottery ticket so that Bob will think he won and spend the money to take Sunny to Super Adventure Land. It spins out of Sunny's control when Himani, thinking they are now rich, seizes the moment and quits her job. Also, Rohan meets Tina's father, who is very intimidating. |- |41||15||The Suite Life of Singh Sisters||Dolly, Himani and Nikki plan a trip to Mumbai to visit their rich great-aunt, where they are instead mistaken for the Singh Sisters, a famous dance duo and are taken to the 'Hotel Raj Mahal' of Mumbai. Himani pretends that she, DOlly and Nikki are sisters in order to accomplish her dreams of being on TV, but since they do not know how to dance, they enlist the help of Karan, Kabir and Vinnie. Back at home, Sunny and Rohan hold a yard sale in hopes of raising money while cleaning out the house, but wind up selling a cookie jar with money in it to Roli Aunty; Avtaar is obsessed with a TV show. This episode is a crossover episode with The Suite Life of Karan & Kabir but is considered only to be a Best of luck Nikki episode |- |42||16||Ditch Day||When Dolly finds out she has a reputation as a goody goody, she ditches school with Pam to earn a bad reputation. Dolly is nervous because she has never ditched before. Meanwhile, Rohan tries to make a dress for Nikki for a Home EC class. Also, Sunny tries to get himself ungrounded by bringing an old love poem from Himani's high school days back to light, which he thought had been written by his father. It turns out it was actually written by someone else. Himani has kept it for years because it is the only love poem she ever received. In the end, Avtaar writes her a love poem as well and they reconcile. |- |43||17||Amazing Julie||Dolly buys a used scooty from Pam's dad- a scooty he loves (named "Julie"), but has to get rid of. Unfortunately, it gets wrecked almost immediately, and Pam’s Dad is devastated. To make amends, Dolly hosts a "car funeral" so they can celebrate the life of Julie, to give Pam’s Dad closure so he can move on. Also, it's Nikki’s first day of preschool, and Himani expects the separation will be hard for Nikki, but when Nikki happily runs off to play, Himani is stunned, and completely offended that Nikki isn't sad. She plans a "Nikki and Mommy Day" to give Nikki the best day of her life, in hopes that she'll be REALLY sad next time Himani says goodbye. Meanwhile, Sunny and Rohan set out to find Avtaar a friend to go fishing with, so they won't have to go on the yearly trip. |- |44||18||Avtaar Beats||Sunny and his friend Shibu start a lemonade stand, but when they start to fight about the details, they go their separate ways and wind up in an intense competition to see who can get the most customers with the coolest lemonade stand. Meanwhile, Dolly offers to help Popi get a date for the upcoming dance, in hopes that he will release her from a 7-year-old promise to go with him. Also, Rohan decides to get Avtaar’s high school band back together for old times’ sake, but discovers there’s a reason they broke up in the first place – Himani. |- |45||19||Rohan in the City||Dolly applies for a job at an Abercrombie type store where Popey works so she can get a discount of cute clothes for her school picture. Then Rahul, who’s uncle owns the store, tells her that if she can get a tan, she can have the job, so Teddy decides to try an at-home spray-on tanner. When Nikki plays with the timer, however, Dolly ends up quite a few shades darker – and more orange – than intended. Meanwhile, Maya leaves Rohan a note that her family has moved to Mumbai and he decides to go after her. Avtaar tracks him down, and finds Rohan trying to earn a living playing music in the train Station. Avtaar has to try to convince Rohan to come home, and break up with Tina – for now. Also, Himani gets over-involved in Sunny’s life and invites over a girl she thinks he likes – who turns out to be the wrong girl (and an incredibly annoying one, at that). |- |46||20||Rat King||Dolly agrees to go with Avtaar to the big Electrical convention, in hopes that she can make him happy enough that he'll agree to help her buy a new scooty (since she wrecked the last one). Avtaar has big plans at the convention to bring down his rival, Sharma, and asks Dolly to dress up like a huge Rat for his presentation - which she does, to keep him happy. Meanwhile, Popi crashes with the Singhs - and drives Himani crazy with all his disgusting habits. Also, Sunny and Vindoo use Vindoo's new cool camera to try and make a monster movie, with Nikki as the star. |- |47||20||Summer Vacation (Part 1)||The Singh family goes on a trip in celebration of Avtaar and Himani's wedding anniversary. After wandering onto sacred ground, Himani gets the entire family cursed, but refuses to believe it, until she is trapped in an elevator with a claustrophobic woman. Soon after, Dolly gets knocked out during her surfing lesson; Rohan and Sunny's aerial tour pilot falls unconscious during the flight; Avtaar gets knocked out with a golf ball; and Nikki goes missing. Meanwhile, Avtaar faces continuous hour-long timeshare seminars. |- |48||21||Summer Vacation (Part 2)||Still thinking that they are cursed, Himani encounters plumeria numerous times and gets severe allergic reactions. Dolly finally finds Nikki seeing her playing with a group of other children. Avtaar asks Dolly to pretend to be Himani for the time-share seminar. After making a promise to God during his and Rohan's near-death experience on an aerial tour, Sunny coaches Rohan to face his fears. |- |49||22||Oops|| Mrs. Dhillon wins an audition to sing the national anthem at a game, but Dolly is forced to lip sync for Mrs. Dhillon when she gets stage fright at the last minute. Meanwhile, Himani joins a social networking site and is upset when her kids will not accept her friend requests. Also Avtaar is trying to win a bowling tournament but Sunny's hand gets stuck in a toy claw machine and they use Nikki to win. |- |50||24||Bye Bye Video Diary||While Dolly does the dishes, Nikki puts a laptop inside the dishwasher. Himani finds it inside the bucket, thinking it is Dolly's and all of the video diaries have been deleted. Himani and Dolly stay up all night, re-recording the video diaries. However, when Rohan arrives back from Kukkad Nukkad college, he tells Dolly that he accidentally took her laptop, meaning that Roahn's laptop was in the bucket. Meanwhile, because Rohan has been going to college, Sunny takes over his place. But when he watches a horror movie, he is terrified and refuses to let Nikki sleep in her own room. |- |51||25||Scary Dolly||When Nikki gets scared by a boy next door, Dolly decides to give him a taste of his own medicine with Pam's help. Meanwhile, Sunny agrees to protect Roli Aunty's house, but when her house gets trashed, Sunny has to do what ever she says. Also, Rohan becomes a Goth because of his new girlfriend. Avtaar and Himani dress as each other for Halloween. |- |52||26||Story Time||When Dolly and Himani discover that a mom at Nikki's book club is a publisher of Children's books looking for new projects, they get overly competitive trying to prove to the woman that they each could write the next big hit. Meanwhile, Avtaar goes to Sunny's school for career day, and is a big smash until a Snake gets loose. Also, Rohan starts giving out relationship advice to his Kukkad Nukkad customers. |- |53||27||Return to Super Adventure Land||While on a family trip to Super Adventure Land, Sunny and Himani are approached about being in a commercial for the park. Himani takes the role way too seriously and tries to rewrite so she gets a bigger part, and ends up getting recast. Meanwhile, Dolly has Popi get her a job at the park. He gets her a gig as a princess - to his frog prince, which means she'll have to kiss him and turn him into a prince every show. At first Dolly is disgusted, but starts to think she may be more interested than she realized. Also, Rohan gets interested in cooking and Avtaar encourages the hobby, at the expense of Rohan's schoolwork. |- |54||28||It's an Avtaar Singh's Birthday||Himani finally gets to stay home and cook Avtaar’s Birthday dinner this year, but Avtaar convinces Rohan he needs to take away as much cooking as possible from Amy so that the meal is edible. Meanwhile, Dolly and Pam devise a plan to stand in line at the Gizmo Hut so they can get cheap MyTabs at a 10pm sale. Unfortunately, Dolly's dinner starts later than expected, and when she tries to sneak out to meet Pam in line, she gets hit in the head by a deep fried turkey that goes flying when Himani tries to cook it faster. Also, Avtaar's dad is in town and falls for Roli Aunty, who is joining the Singhs for Avtaar’s Birthday dinner this year after announcing her divorce from her husband. Avtaar and Sunny panic and try their hardest to break them up. |- |55||29||Dolly on Hill||Himani and Avtaar try to investigate where Nikki learned a bad word. Meanwhile, Dolly goes with Pam to her family's cabin on the lake - only to discover it's really just a small hut where the whole family is cramped in for the weekend. Also, Rohan and Sunny break Roli Aunty’s dish antenna and have to invite her over to watch her daily soaps until it gets fixed. |- |56||30||I Want A New Scooty||Now that Dolly and Rahul have to work together at Super Adventure Land, Dolly discovers that she has feelings for him again. However, Himani and Avtaar buy Dolly a scooty so she won't have to work there anymore, because they feel bad that she's stuck with Rahull. Meanwhile, Rohan asks for his birth cerficate for a class trip to Pondicherry, so Himani and Avtaar finally have to reveal the truth to him - that Rohan’s actual name is Rohini in his birth certificate, but Avtaar's handwriting was so bad that it came back as Rohini on the birth certificate, and Avtaar never got around to changing it. Also, Sunny is mysteriously collecting cans for money, and Avtaar isn't buying it when he says it's for a new video game system. |- |Special no. 3||Special no. 1||Happy New Year||Himani and Dolly get stucked at Jaipur when they go for Dolly's audition in a competition in Jaipur because of curfew. Himani's parents come to the Singh House to meet them but since Himani was out of the town, the house was made a trash by rest of the Singhs. When Himani's parents arrive they do not find Nikki and they inform Himani that she is gone missing. Himani gets stressed and tries to escape from the hotel to find Taxi to get home but due to curfew they cannot hire taxi so they see a man standing near a car and asks him to drop them but he turns out to be a thief. Police arrests Himani, Dolly and the thief on account of stealing a car. Himani and Dolly try to get into a police van wearing a Police uniform to reach Delhi. Singhs find Nikki before Himani arrives. When Himani and Dolly arrive they are happy to see Nikki. Soon after that, Police arrives to arrest Himani on account of stealing a police van. Himani explains the reason to them and also tells them that she is pregnant. Singhs think that she made an excuse of pregnancy just to get out of Police's hands but she reveals that in the morning her Doctor called her and gave her that good news and she tried to tell Avtaar about it but he didn't gave her a chance to say. Avtaar is all tensed about 5 kids and at the end Dolly tells Nikki to wish her 'Best of Luck Nikki'. This Special was telecast on Disney Channel (India) on January 1, 2013 (Tuesday) at 10 a.m. and it marked the end of Season 2. The series then continues to the episode 1 of Season 3 called 'Make Room for Baby'. Also, This special is shown to be a part of Season 1 on YouTube by mistake Category:Seasons